


夫夫爱情

by YTCKP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTCKP/pseuds/YTCKP





	夫夫爱情

Z JaeDo

a 夫夫爱情  
d By YTCKP  
z OOC 

 

cQMAw5wd2!j9

 

“你身上的西瓜味儿很好闻。”

他如何回应？

你脸上的西瓜红很好看？

味道亦或是颜色，带着蒸熟的甜，带着俏。它们面对面之时，往往是某种讯号——

想做了。

“你最近一点都不积极。”郑在玹以抱怨遮掩走神，“别生气了，是我不好呢。不能原谅我一次？”

“不行。”金道英皱着眉头，刻意忽略他人视线。他的拒绝是抱住了对方的双肩，继而等待回应，与此同时，“我不方便。”

而后他们拥吻。在厨房。靠在流里台边缘。一个人压低了上身，一个人推推搡搡。

郑在玹所谓“最近”，不足三月长短。他属前者，漫长时间里，他与爱人的性交流空空如也。他对“七年之痒”的说法绝不赞同，除去空虚三月，他们度过的时光犹如波澜之上的熔石，翻来覆去、里里外外都能燃擦点别样的形状。况且，他们婚后早已过了七年。

总有人说，合二为一的日子久而久之是乏味。日常生活失去热恋的点缀，烟火灭了，以灰堆做余温，涩得很、呛得很。而后的大道理于婚后知晓，又哪里有什么大道理。

他们的婚姻绝非一道坎。那是起跑的枪声，是开堂考的铃，是海港的灯。是一切的初始。他们的古旧前生在婚礼那天被完全重置，而后经历了一系列的动人欢腾，紧张协同刺激共生，琐碎与无趣化成飞屑漫天飞舞，外加心痒难耐的等待为点缀。一个人等另一个人回到家，迎接新的伊始。

“你总是让我不省心，”金道英从亲吻中剥离，不情不愿并非他本性。他有意如此，去掩盖神秘，“还一直给我添堵。”

“别扭什么，都不像你了。”郑在玹刨根问底，“不如跟我说说。”

“我不方便。”

郑在玹猜测，三个月前的某件事让金道英动了真气，耿耿于怀至今。他数落不过来，然则大抵是些小问题，比如他没洗碗，他没通厕所，他穿着外出的鞋子突然跑回家没换，庆幸之余正好看见穿着保洁服坐在沙发上喝茶的金道英。他没少遭骂，但他们的问题往往会通过简单且暴力的方式得以解决。

“没什么不方便，来一发就好了。”他阐述想法，迅速付诸行动。

最先展开的依然是亲吻，撒上零星摩挲作衬，他很少这样做。他的爱人有极度厌恶前戏的癖好，甚至到了“你碰过OO道具的手少来碰我”的地步，酷爱说来就来。这癖好于此时此刻艰难退让，他试图的吻，掠过唇尖、划擦嘴角，他敏感易炸毛的爱人只不过发出了几声“咕噜咕噜”。不是反抗的话，那就继续吧！

他想着把人抱起来会舒服点，找准好位置，惬意厮磨，然而刚往前靠一靠，即刻受到了阻碍。他望向金道英，对方倒没什么过激的反应，微潮的双眼凝视他的鼻尖，连着声“啧”，不知是嘲笑还是不满，紧接着挺了挺小腹——这里是受阻碍的地方——他解开裤链的同时，一切准备就绪的性器弹了出来，在金道英的小腹上来回打了几下，汁液破了壳得往外冒。黏糊糊的酱汁沾满了嘴，却没人给它舔舔。

郑在玹微微发愣。金道英的触感很久不如今日这般柔软，他记得唯一一次相同的状况，那还是金道英初妊娠的时候。爱欲交融不会为这点困难却步，倒是为他们的情事添上更多斑斓。身体极度展开，全是为了承受另一个心跳，就必须付出多一倍的包容。如今他们的孩子也不小了，回忆往昔，他激荡不已。

“认真点，不要分心。”把气氛之中的颗粒去掉，抹平了，顺顺利利继续。

“我有点难受……”

“想一些好受的事情。”他突然笑了起来，尾音缥缈，遮掩不住的是兴奋。他的手伸入了金道英的家居裤中，手指勾勾，哺育其中的成长，从嫩苗茁壮为挺拔树干，又和自己的放在一起，拍打挤搡，流连推磨，传染露吐春的芬芳，如花蕊授粉，抖落一身呛人的醉意。“我们最刺激的是哪一次？”

“水族馆？”金道英一脸嫌弃，不为所动。

“那次很刺激吗？”郑在玹疑虑。他抱着人的手稍微松动，两个人同时踉跄，金道英直接倒在流里台上，曲起的双腿本想勾住他的腰，却被他一把抓住。再分开。他将双颊埋藏于眼前的深林，舔了舔那态度不端正的小精灵。“我觉得还好呢。”

“有小孩。”

“嗯？”

“我说那次做的时候有……！”

“啊——”郑在玹拖了个长音，金道英拽了他几根头发下来，维持着嫌弃的态度在自己的身上抹了抹。他又从金道英身上吸了点汁液，在他口中延展，拉旋着他的存液生了点化学反应，没一会儿又被他吐了回去，从顶端顺着长茎滑落停驻。它们裹着蛋皮却不失色泽，凝结时形同蜂蜡，又像是苹果糖外一层糖稀，迫不及待等人享用。这回他们算是扯平了。

他推前金道英的双腿，好更进一步攫取糖分。金道英在他的挑唆下颤抖，隐忍是不声不响，或许早已没了力气。喷涌过的泉眼不住收缩，他想从那里挖掘出更多。潮涌如回忆，他终于想起了什么。

“啊，你是说那次有马克啊！”

他听到金道英不屑地哈了一声。

水族馆外露纯属兴起，他们随机了一处拐角快速享受了几发。若说刺激的话，绝非大庭广众之下，同样的场合数不胜数。不同的是，他们当天带了儿子。

小马克头顶父亲的棒球帽，帽檐盖过了视线，某位父亲美名其曰让小马克盯梢，偏偏是正对着父亲们，似看非看了完整过程。

“那次算不上最刺激，我们都没忍住，说起来挺羞耻的。”郑在玹隐约察觉金道英的“不羞耻”三个字，而他的专心却放在了扩展与开拓上。全都是用舔，是金道英厌恶至极的交流方式。

“第一次才羞耻。”

“不是吧？”郑在玹很是诧异，他开拓的动作停了下来，向前靠过去的时候，不忘将企图挣脱的双腿抵挡在臂弯之外，袒露凝胶一片的作乱之余，似是在解释何为羞耻。“我们的第一次很羞耻？你什么时候这么纯情了？不像你啊。”

性爱随意一些，总会遇上对的人。无需依赖视觉上的一见钟情，打开身体去尝试未曾不可。恰似掷骰子，方法随自己，答案天注定。谁说不是自己一手造就。

那次的一句话在郑在玹耳边愈渐清晰——我好久没解决了，帮我一下——他本意是拒绝，因为金道英看上去绝非好解决的类型。他还挺勇敢，在新事物中涉险。最后同他的想法一样，他累瘫在床上，八块腹肌裂开缝隙嘲笑着他，竟然把他逗笑了。

“诶，我说你……”他侧身躺着，聊天打趣。其实他没想好说些什么，但总不能让每一次随机性交流以双方的陌生一瞥收场。结果金道英的睡颜贴在他肩头，一点面子都不给。

这算得上羞耻吗？

“所以才羞耻啊。”金道英八字眉。没有舒适的场景，看不到琳琅怪异的家饰，狼狈至极的状态，又不是在最爱的机车模型上，亦或是栅栏旁、花丛中、别人家的花丛中，而是在一张普通的、柔软的、刚洗干净的床上完成一次性爱。两位当事人最后走到了一起。这还不羞耻？

郑在玹发出一声怪音，金道英在他的注视下终于来了感觉，他急忙捏住长茎的前端，轻轻敲打暗色的穴口。测试硬度。他身下窸窸窣窣，他的爱人嗤之以鼻，“那你呢？你第一次不羞耻啊！”

“我第一次不是给你了吗？很美好哇！”

他的线条紧绷着进入，还没准备好放松下来，金道英那一声“呕！”绝了，进而随着他的一进一出反弹一连串抱怨，“你好老土。呕！”

“专心点啊？hh……”他开始傻笑。情话说出口难辨真假，他早早预料到金道英的反应，毕竟这些话说过千万遍。他的第一次仅次于传说，只不过是拿来迎合爱人取笑的乐子。他们一点都不嫌烦。

郑在玹笑得腹肌痛，进出的同时不住打颤，颠泼一股股水花。它们围绕抻平褶皱的那张小口，艰难挤出，如风吹打泡沫，消了些许又连忙吐出。他爱人的一只手捏住他的上臂，抵消他的冲力，另一只手却捂住口鼻，指缝中又加塞着“咕噜咕噜”的诅咒声。那绝妙又稀奇的神情挥发情与色，每一下动情像是顶到了胃，爽痛连连。而他则体会到夹紧的窒涩，连更进一步都愈发艰难，看来是要到头了。

他不想冲顶的过程太迅速，致力于说骚话转移爱人的注意力。话题又回到最刺激的某次，爱人金道英表示非儿童房莫属。小马克能直观感受自己在如何惊险的历程中来到人世，缠绕着他们二人炽热不羁的爱，生机盎然相携，以浪涌推出尘世，与他们的爱护常相伴。

他很想纠正爱人金道英的说法。他们的确在儿童房做过，但那时还没有小孩。金道英推陈出新的想法始终无法实现，所以时常牵绊于心，例如遇到突发状况会持续暴躁，因为他们的小马克似乎有了喜欢的人，一个蜜色肌肤的同龄小男孩。孩子们的关系不如他们冲顶那般快速，父亲们的以身作则不如笑话。

性爱是把钥匙，扭转了不恰当的局面。它压下躁动，以平和绵延一路，又挑挑拣拣，以粗糙的喜悲拼凑虚实。过意不去的，添上一些笑料。令人发指的，洗干甩干重新作画。总之是简单又暴力，也是他们的喜好。三个月的空虚不会因这一次而填满，但至少现在该射出来了。

郑在玹在上一秒绷足了劲儿，他盘算着下一秒的衔接必须流畅，随即稍微倾斜，金道英的敏感源头对他来说绝不陌生。触碰那点，再猛地向前顶，那连绵不绝的作呕声陡然断线。他好像又射到了那里，这感觉仅有一次，是在小马克成形的三个月前，金道英的身体如松饼一般柔软，掰开之后溢出扑鼻的香。预示新生。

“爸爸。”厨房里瓶罐倒地的声音夹杂着孩子的鼻音，“我肚子有点饿……你们在忙吗？”

“忙……”

郑在玹捂着脸在脑海中记下“尴尬之最”几个字。他的裤子被金道英拉至及地，想提都提不起来，好在流里台充当圣光。他那可怜又可爱的爱人金道英跪坐在地上，额头顶着他湿哒哒的前端。他射在了金道英的额头上，金道英没忍住吐在了他身上。

过了不知多久，他们翻找回忆的卡牌。他说这绝对很尴尬，金道英不屑一顾，责备与不依并存，斥责他没一点眼力见。当时他们一同收拾一片狼藉，射出来的东西还有吐出来的东西搅和在一起，他笑话金道英这次反应好大呢，沾沾自喜调得一首好情。

他没想到，金道英坐在地上气到头顶冒烟，语无伦次地数落——他们毕竟有过一次经验啊！给了那么多暗示怎么完全不明白呢！说过了，现在不是方便做的时候啊！忍一忍能死吗？给你剁下来！

又怎么……他一头雾水。

怀孕三个月了啊！

他又问了许多遍，关于怀孕是什么意思，三个月是什么意思，还有二胎是什么意思。

最后他只听清楚爱人说的其中一句。

“这苦日子，以后跟你要怎么过啊？”


End file.
